Level 951
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 49 | previous = 950 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 952 | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 951 is the first level in Cookie Crossing and the 202nd candy order level. To pass this level, you must collect 79 yellow candies and score at least 10,000 points in 25 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *You have to collect many yellow candies on small board with six colours, at least 4 yellow candies every move (79 / 25 = 3.16 yellow candies, or 4 when rounded off). *The candy bombs have short fuse with 10 moves. And a candy bomb will spawn every 3 moves. *Lucky candies are not helpful because there are only regular candies orders required, so the only possible outcome of the lucky candies are yellow candies. *The orders is worth 7,900 points (79 regular candies x 100 points per regular candy = 7,900 points). Hence, an additional 2,100 points is required to earn one star. Stars Strategy #Make as many colour bombs as you can in the initial screen. Chances are you can make at least one or two out of yellow candies, if they don't cascade as the candies settle. #Make as many striped candies as you can, trying to get one adjacent to a colour bomb (preferably above or below it). while keeping an eye on the candy bombs, and matching them if needed. Use a colour bomb to remove the candy bombs, only as a last resort. #As soon as you have a striped candy + colour bomb combination set up, do the following: #* One by one, detonate any other colour bombs on the screen, by carefully matching them with a regular candy of a different colour than the striped candy you have ready to combine. Take care not to disturb the alignment of your combination. This will increase the number of candies matching that striped candy, for use in the next step. #*Now, take the striped candy + colour bomb combination. This should bring you close to completing your order #In the few moves that remain, pay close attention to the number of yellow candies on the screen at every turn, optimising how you match them in order to collect as many as possible. Trivia *This is the first episode opener since Level 771 to not be a jelly level. *This used to be the first episode opener to be an insanely hard level in Reality, but it was nerfed. Walkthroughs Category:Levels Category:Candy order levels Category:Cookie Crossing levels Category:Episode openers Category:Levels with 25 moves Category:Levels with 30-54 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with fixed candy layout Category:Levels with colour bombs Category:Levels with lucky candies Category:Levels with mystery candy Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels that need Special Candies Category:Levels that may glitch Category:Redesigned levels Category:Very hard levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars